


Red Hood

by Squirrel_Master



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Master/pseuds/Squirrel_Master
Summary: Just a stupid fanfiction that I'm working on.





	Red Hood

Summer sacrifice

My heart beat slowly as I donned the red felt dress. The thick silk hood I wore made my skin prickle despite the warm summer air. The warm breeze wafted over the tall evergreens carrying the smell of pine. I would miss that smell. I looked back giving the younger girls behind me a reassuring smile. They all knew what was happening. They weren’t stupid, but I felt I had to at least leave them with something. 

The track to the southern forest alter was a long and arduous journey even on horseback. The full moon hung over me. It's light guiding us along a well worn path that countless women had tredead before never to be seen again. I swallowed dryly. 

The guards that surrounded me were silent.ths snaps of twigs echoing in the deadly silent forest. My unease rose as we went deeper. The branches blocking nearly all light. They lit a single lamp guiding me along until finally a moon beam shone down onto a large broken stone structure.  
My hands shook visibly as I clasped the leather beaded necklace around my throat trying desperately to calm myself.

The alter much like my clothes were bright red. old bits of blood purposely spilled between each crack and surface. my face twisted in disgust as my horse stopped bobbing its head anxiously And whinnying. It too could smell death. 

The guards bound my hands and forced me to my knees in front of the disgusting monument. And left without so much as a thankyou. Perhaps it was their guilt, or maybe they had done this so many times they had become numb to it. 

I waited in silence for what felt like hours. Breathing slowly in and out as I tried to come to terms with my fate. I looked up between the branches of the oak tree, at the moon which had started its descent to make way for the sun and gave out a sigh. At least I had a nice view.

Almost immediately after the thought crossed my mind a long winded angry howl filled the silence, causing my hair to stand on end. I focused on the moon holding my breath as twigs snapped from behind me.I rose to my feet my knees aching as I turned.

A single of bright electric blue eye peered from the darkness. The beasts unseen lip furling to show off its deadly sharp white teeth and give a loud snarl as it stalked closer and closer.  
Thump  
Thump  
It’s giant paws hit the ground at the same pace as my breath. Slowly the beast revealed itself in the dying moonlight. A giant black wolf stood now face to face with her. Giving a guttural growl as it snapped almost as if hinting to me that I should run. It may have even wanted me to run. To let it take chase and hunt me down like the prey that I was, but I stayed rooted to my spot on the altar.  
Opening my arms I practically beckoned the beast. This was it. I could finally just die. It would only take a minute.It would only take a minute, and then my whole miserable life would be over. I could join my sisters who came before me in the afterlife and finally be free. Or at least I hoped I would.

I gave a gasp of pain, feeling the wolfs sharp canines rip through my flesh and cloth. My red hood felt warm and wet with blood.I could barely feel the cold sharp stone on my back. The beasts blue eyes stared into mine.His face was scared and twisted with a familiar look. Full of resentment and frustration.A look I myself had seen in the eyes of the young girls that knew of their impending death.  
Perhaps that is what coaxed my hand to painfully move of its own accord.My vision blurred senses dulling as I shushed the angry spirit. “Shhhh” I hummed “It’s okay.” my thumb ran across those long healed scars gently. My Head felt like it was floating as the darkness began to slowly take over. My eyelids growing heavy and my limbs growing cold as I stared into the wolfs single blue eye. “It will be okay.”


End file.
